


Barracks

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Gin and Hijikata wake up together in his room at the barracks. Their relationship moves forward another step.





	

Barracks  
Hijikata, his eyes still closed, reached over his head and silenced the alarm. He did a full body stretch. Then he sat up and stretched his right arm and torso to the left and felt a pleasant give from his muscles. Then he switched to the other side and saw a beautiful sight. The handsome face of his lover in deep sleep. His lover’s silver hair fell in curls over his forehead. Hijikata reached out to brush them away.   
“Gintoki, it’s time to wake up.”  
There was a grunt and Gin’s arm moved, Hijikata realized Gin spent the night cuddled up to him, his arm, originally on his chest was now draped over his waist. Gin spoke:  
“I’ll wake up if you give me a kiss.”  
Hijikata grew to like his cute side. It was also no hardship to kiss the guy he was in love with. Hijikata gave Gin a sweet kiss and his pretty reddish brown eyes opened.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning, Gintoki.”  
Hijikata gave him another short but sweet kiss.  
“Come on get dressed. Our commander is away on tour with the shogun. I’m filling in for him, remember?”  
“Right, and yet you made time for me.”  
“No choice. I’m likely to be busy all week.”  
Hijikata stood up completely unashamed he was naked. Gin admired his perfect body as he stretched a bit more.  
“I needed a Gintoki recharge.”  
Gin smirked at the statement as he felt the same way. Hijikata began to dress and Gin stretched and yawned. He got up and looked around for his clothes. Hijikata handed him a clean pair of underwear and one of his shirts he left behind. Gin kissed his cheek in thanks. Hijikata was touched at the affection. It didn’t take a detective to realize the guy’s feelings were beginning to match his own. Like most people, Hijikata admired him first and then became his friend. Gin suggested they become fuck buddies and Hijikata was all for it as Gin was seriously hot. The casual relationship got serious for Hijikata as he fell in love and Gin showed increasing signs of affection.   
Hijikata folded up the futon as Gin finished dressing, his wood sword slung through his belt.  
“Come on Toshiro, let us get breakfast in the cafeteria.” Said Gin.  
Hijikata loved hearing his given name on Gin’s lips. Hijikata put the futon in the closet and just as he closed the door Gin spoke again:  
“What a lousy boyfriend you are. You won’t even feed me?”  
Hijikata froze. “Boyfriend?” He asked.  
Gin walked up to him and hugged him from behind.  
“Yeah, I’ve decided, we’re boyfriends now.” Gin kissed him on the neck. “Ok?”  
“If you want to be boyfriends, I don’t mind.” Grinned Hijikata. He leaned into the hug and clasped Gin’s arms around his waist.  
“Should have known it would come to this. I never let a guy fuck me before.” Said Gin.  
“Yeah me too.” As long as it was Gin, he didn’t care if he was top or bottom. Gin felt the same way and gladly switched. It was a sure sign their relationship was special.  
Gin stepped back and Hijikata turned around. Gin kissed his smiling face. The two parted as they heard the others clumping down the hall.  
“Come on feed your boyfriend. Thanks to that blabbermouth everyone knows. Not to mention you washed my undies, which only confirmed what he said.”  
Hijikata chuckled.  
“Okita tried to discredit me again by exposing us. He tried before when we were together at Kondo’s dojo. He outed me but it backfired as no one cared. And no one cared this time either.”  
They were about to kiss once again. Okita interrupted them, pounding on the door.  
“Hey, temporary commander! I can make your life temporary if you don’t hurry up! You too, lazy good for nothing Boss Gin…”  
Hijikata stalked over to the door as Okita spoke and threw the door open.  
“Oi! You will not say such things about my boyfriend!”  
Okita smirked and walked off.  
“Damn it.” Grumbled Hijikata.  
“Never mind him. Let us get some food.” Said Gin.   
The couple walked down the hall side by side. Hijikata lit a cigarette and looked at Gin in his usual outfit and said:  
“I do admire you in your yukata. You wear it well.”  
“Thanks. I think you wear that uniform the best. You are the only who makes that silly scarf look cool.”  
Hijikata grinned. They reached the dining hall and Hijikata whispered:  
“Do you mind if I order you around a bit? I can’t look submissive in front of the men.”  
“Go ahead. My ego can take it.”  
“I won’t do anything bad. I just need to take care of my man.”  
“Of course, lead the way.”  
Hijikata opened the door and Okita announced him. The men stood and bowed in respect. Hijikata bowed his head in return. Gin whispered so only he could hear.  
“My boyfriend is so cool.”  
The men noticed Gin was there and called out to him. Some tried to get their hero to sit at their table. Hijikata beat them to it.  
“Okita show Gintoki to the commander’s table.”  
Hijikata turned to his boyfriend and said loud enough for the nearby people to hear.  
“Go on babe, I’ll bring over your breakfast.” He gave Gin a swat on the butt and Gin grinned as Hijikata publicly claimed him. He followed Okita to the table. Many people were impressed Hijikata ordered the White Demon around. Their respect for him increased.   
Hijikata got Gin’s breakfast from the cafeteria lady. Gin was lucky french toast was on the menu, he ordered extra syrup and strawberry milk. Hijikata ordered a private to carry his breakfast. A traditional breakfast of rice, miso soup and fish and a giant container of mayonnaise. Hijikata carried the tray over to Gin and set it in front of him.   
“Enjoy babe.”  
“French toast! You are the best boyfriend ever!”  
“I just do what makes my man happy.”  
“I’m amazed I can have french toast, here of all places.”  
“Some of the guys swear by the sugar giving them a boost first thing in the morning. Others feel like sweet stuff puts them to sleep.”   
“To each his own.”  
Gin proceeded to pour syrup all over his food. Hijikata covered his breakfast with so much mayo you couldn’t see the actual food. Satisfied their food was properly coated, the guys tucked into their breakfast with gusto.  
“They really are very much alike.” Said Yamazaki, a little sick by the display.  
“They are a good couple.” Admitted Okita. He was sad his sister wasn’t alive to enjoy the same attention. But he now believed Hijikata was gay and that his sister could have suffered by being married to a gay man. Some of his hate for the vice-commander faded.  
Gin finished his breakfast and leaned back to rest. He politely waited for his boyfriend to finish. Some of the men came over to speak to him. They took this chance to chat with their hero.  
Hijikata finished his breakfast and lit a cigarette. Gin realized it was time to leave. He followed his boyfriend a half step behind. Hijikata escorted him to the exit. He gave Gin a peck on the cheek and sent him on his way, with the promise of meeting up in a week. The two parted happy at how the morning turned out.  
ceo  
I’m going with a made up history for Hijikata. He believed he was straight until he started to be attracted to men. He talked about his feelings with Kondo which Okita overheard and used against him. He believed he was bisexual when he loved Okita’s sister. But now he is passionately in love with Gin. The love is on a deeper level then with Okita’s sister.  
Or something.  
Please review.


End file.
